


Hallowed Ground

by Anon (Twin_Kitten)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Anon
Summary: Hallowed Ground was an odd little place that he had found on accident when he moved to Takodana.  It was a combination of a coffee house, pub, and book store, open 24 hours a day within walking distance of the university. He could get coffee at midnight, a shot at eight am, a dark curses book at nine pm, or all of the above. After two weeks, he needed this place, and not just because of the little mystery that worked behind the bar.AU in which Kylo Ren is a powerful Wizard and Rey is a mystery.Rating and Tags subject to change.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

He was watching the girl behind the counter again, looking over the edge of his book, pen in hand as he made notes for his class. He should be planning his lessons and grading papers, but once he sat down at his little table by the window, he could never take his eyes off her. First instinct was that she was Fey, or maybe a nymph, if it weren't for the tattoo on her forearm.

Long and slim, nothing but black ink, stretching from almost her elbow over the back of her hand and ending on the back of her right pointer finger. A wand, hinting that she was a wizard, but… She didn’t look like most wizards, and he had never seen a Fey with a tattoo like that before. Something about the magic coursing through them made them seem more perfect than reality should allow. Since magic allowed them to change reality, it made some sense that they always felt bigger and better and more beautiful than regular people. Harder and sharper too, like obsidian.

But the woman, Rey, if the tag on her shirt was to be believed, was nothing like that. She seemed real and earthy, soft and natural. It was clear she tried to control her hair, but it always seemed to be escaping, her eyes bright and freckles like sparks on her bare skin, every movement oddly graceful and yet frenetic. He had seen more than one variation of her doing three or four things at once; shaking a cocktail in her left hand, ringing someone up with her right, and shutting a cabinet with a foot. 

Hallowed Ground was an odd little place that he had found on accident when he moved to Takodana. He had been looking for a cup of coffee before meeting his mother, and had found someplace he never knew he needed. It was a combination of a coffee house, pub, and book store, open 24 hours a day within walking distance of the university. He could get coffee at midnight, a shot at eight am, a dark curses book at nine pm, or all of the above. After two weeks, he needed this place, and not just because of the little mystery that worked behind the bar in a schedule he couldn’t figure out.

Sometimes it was her, Rey, working behind the bar that served a robust coffee and tea selection along side a slightly smaller alcohol menu. Other days it was a young asian woman he was certain was a werewolf, and yet others it was a dark skinned man with a nervous energy. The three of them seemed to rotate between there and the book section.

He had never seen her do magic in the little coffee pub, but he could sense it in the air sometimes. Not unusual in a business so near to the university, probably frequented by the magic students. But he knew when it was coming from her... And he was fascinated.


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s back.”

Rey hummed, looking up at Rose as she came in to change shifts.

“The guy that has been watching you?”

Setting the fresh cups into the dispenser, she rolled her eyes. “No one is watching me, Rose, you are being paranoid.”

The petite girl stepped to block her path as Rey turned to take off her apron. “I’m a lot of things, but tall, dark, and creepy has been coming in every few days, and every time you are here, he can’t take his eyes off you.”

Scoffing, Rey slid past her with a grin. “Look, I appreciate your confidence in me, but there is no one in this world who can’t take their eyes off me. Especially not this close to the university.”

Looking around the room, it was obvious to Rey that there were far more beautiful girls, smart and talented enough to get into the magic school a few blocks away. She should know, she had applied and been rejected. Twice.

Reaching out, Rey’s adopted sister snagged her elbow with a pleading look in her eyes. “Promise me you will re-do the glyphs tonight?”

Inhaling slowly, glancing around then at the clock, Rey nodded with a resigned huff. Rose relaxed slightly, releasing her to tie on her own apron. As she moved through the maze of chairs and people, Rey smiled at the regulars and glanced towards the corner window.

She had seen him. She always had an inexplicable awareness of him, ever since he had first come in a few weeks back. Rey could blame it on the natural human instinct of feeling someone stare, but sometimes she saw him before he saw her. He was hard to miss.

Taller than any wizard she had seen, with dark hair, smoky eyes, and an aura that pulled at her like nothing she had felt before, he shouldn’t have been handsome. With his big nose and shaggy hair, lurking at the peripheral of her senses. But he was. She had no idea how Rose thought he was creepy, or where the other girl got the idea that he was entranced by her. No one was enthralled by Rey, not the way Rose was implying.

So, she would do inventory, stock the shelves with the new deliveries, and then check the glyphs.

The protective magic that guarded Hallowed Ground was strong, had been kept strong by Maz and now by Rey. And she had just recast them a few months ago, so they should still be powerful enough to keep out most threats. But she would do it. For Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallowed Ground never closed, but there were times it might as well have. Three am typically saw the store empty and the streets abandoned. And that was when Rey did the glyphs.

Maz hadn’t any problems working her magic on a crowded street, most magic users giving her a slight look before going on their way, the humans that didn’t have magical skill sometimes watching, but for the most part leaving her in peace. But Maz had graduated top of her class from Takodana Magical University, eventually teaching at the prestigious school before retiring and opening this little place.

But Rey was a strange little orphan who couldn’t get accepted to the university, mostly because she couldn’t seem to do magic when people were watching. Found abandoned at the age of three, she had been shuffled around homes and plagued by a series of mishaps that always ended with her being returned to the system. The only stroke of luck she had ever had was being adopted by Maz at sixteen.

Maz took in kids that couldn’t seem to find a home. Kids that had magic in them, but the wrong magic; magic that didn’t help them and only hurt them, magic they couldn’t use or control. Finn had been with her longest, senselessly cursed as a child and now lived as a zombi. Though powerful, Maz had never been able to break that curse, though she frequently wished she could find the person who would curse a child that way. Rose was born a werewolf, and had been doing alright living with her sister after their parents died. But when Paige passed, there was no one else. Humans couldn’t live with a werewolf without significant danger. Rey came last, and even though Rose was younger than both Finn and Rey, she took on the older sibling role.

Rey loved her dearly, but the little old woman was eccentric as hell. She had run off to another country because of a vision, needed at a temple, leaving the three of them in charge until she got back.

Which was why as the only person with functioning magic, Rey found herself on the sidewalk a few minutes past three in the morning, looking around to ensure she was alone before starting her ritual.

Deep breaths.

The tingle over her elbows and the back of her neck.

Fingers on her wand arm.

Then PULL.

And with that, her tattoo was no longer embedded in her skin and the dark wood was instead thrumming lightly in her hand. She had never heard anyone talk about their wand having a personality, but Rey would swear hers did. It liked magic, it liked to be used, and it got a little cranky when she hadn’t used it in a while. But today it was content and, if wood could get excited, it was excited to be used again so soon.

“ _ That _ was impressive.”

Rey jumped, her wand shooting out defensively and forming a translucent barrier that she knew was solid but still wobbled like jello along with her own uncertainty.

Unfolding from the shadows was the man Rose claimed was watching Rey. Rey had never seen him up close, only knew the large strokes of his appearance; tall, pale, dark skin. But this close she could see the smattering of moles and beauty marks over his face, his too-big almost bulbous nose, hair too long for most men… He seemed to be too much of everything, especially this close to her.

“Why are you stalking me?”

One dark eyebrow arched and his hand moved a bit dismissively, apparently unconcerned with her shaky shield, which didn’t reassure Rey at all. “I’m not stalking you. I’m investigating.”

“Seems like the same thing.”

His stoic face moved, an almost imperceptible twitch of his mouth that looked like it might be a smile. Then he shrugged a big shoulder that was encased in a dark jacket. “Context. Stalking implies harm, but I have no desire to hurt you. You are a curious creature.”

Rey felt her face crease into a deeper frown, anger overriding the initial panic at his appearance. “I’m not a creature. I’m a person.”

“Mmm… A very interesting one. Where did you learn that little trick?”

Rey scowled, glancing at her now bare forearm before jerking her eyes back to watch him. “It’s not a… None of your business.” Her wand jerked towards him in an attempt at threat, but both of them knew he was in little danger from her. “Why are you investigating me, are you with Justice? I’m not a criminal...”

“No no, just… curious.” He began a slow meandering stroll around her, and Rey was torn between turning to keep him in front of her and holding still. “What year are you?”

Rey’s eyes shuttered, turning with him just enough to put her back to the wall so he couldn’t circle behind her. “I’m not at the University.”

“Ah, private tutor then. I would love to get their contact information. They seem to have taught you a few useful spells.” He reached into his jacket pocket and Rey tensed, only relaxing when he pulled out his phone as if to take down the information.

“No.”

“No?” Now his stone face was surprised. “You won’t give me their information.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed, “No, I don’t have a private tutor.”

His mouth opened and for a moment she thought he was going to argue with her. But then his plush lips came together and his head tilted. “You need a teacher.”

“You need a mental evaluation.” Rey scoffed, watching as her defiance seemed to amuse him, his dark eyes shining in the streetlights and that minimal smile crossing his face. “I don’t even know you.”

“Kylo Ren.”

Rey blinked at him blankly, he seemed to be waiting for a reaction, and then shrugged. “Am I supposed to know what that means?”

He straightened as if she had offended him. “I am the world authority on curse theory and defense.” His eyes flicked towards her shield as if hinting she needed the help. She did, but she would never admit it to him.

“You don’t look like Luke Skywalker.” She smirked.

Now she knew she had offended him, his face broken into a sneer, eyes narrowed and cold. “Skywalker is a relic, a hermit, possibly dead. He hasn’t been seen in over ten years and hasn’t published new findings in even longer.” His voice hissed as he took a step towards her. “I am the leader in the field. The best you could ask for in a teacher.”

“I’m not asking.” Rey glared at him, her left hand slipping into her pocket and pulling out her phone, unlocking it without taking her eyes off him. “But I’m telling you- leave or I’ll call Justice.”


End file.
